The present invention relates to a laying arrangement employing circulating thread guides for a warp knitting machine wherein the guides are mounted singly or in groups on carriers which are displaceable and are guided by means of a transport arrangement, upon one of two parallel segments and two turning segments connecting said parallel segments.
Warp knitting machines of this type have been known for over 100 years and are designated as Milanese machines. They make it possible to produce goods with warp threads running diagonally.
A known arrangement of this type is disclosed in British Pat. No. 410391. In this arrangement the carriers comprise guide-supporting leads having separating pieces attached to both sides thereof. These leads run on guide rails by means of hooks formed in the leads. There are provided first combs with which the position of these carriers can be fixed, and alternatively thereto, axially displaceable second combs by the aid of which the carriers can obtain a lapping displacement. This alternating activation of the combs requires a certain amount of play. Thus, it is not possible to obtain an adequately precise guiding and therefore, no certain grip of the thread guides. In addition thereto it must be considered that during the running of the machine this play increases since the carriers, under the influence of the diagonally running warp threads are subject to a sidewards tension so that during the lifting motion of the combs, a frictional drag develops. For this reason exactness of separation is also missing since the separation means are worn down in the course of time.
An older arrangement is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 582,589, which which utilizes holes in an endless band as thread guides. These holes, however, have an exactly predetermined separation. Unfortunately it is not possible to move these guides through passages between the needles as is possible with thread guides. Furthermore, if the band breaks, for example even with respect to one bore therein, the entire band must be renewed which requires the tedious effort of rethreading of all of the threads.
Accordingly there is a need for a lapping arrangement of the heretofore described type wherein the circulating thread guides may be positioned as desired with greater precision. This task is solved by the present invention in providing a forwarding helix in the location of the parallel segments, into whose threads, rollers attached to the carriers may interact.